


Les âmes du Sunny

by Runhilia



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Brook-centric, Friendship, Nakamaship, One Shot, Post-Thriller Bark
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runhilia/pseuds/Runhilia
Summary: Brook regardait l’équipage caché des Mugiwara se mouvoir sur le pont. Il contemplait les âmes des défunts, restées avec leurs proches même après leur mort, se déplacer et discuter entre eux sur l’herbe du Sunny.
Kudos: 3





	Les âmes du Sunny

**Author's Note:**

> Bonne lecture!

Brook regardait l’équipage caché des Mugiwara se mouvoir sur le pont. Il contemplait les âmes des défunts, restées avec leurs proches même après leur mort, se déplacer et discuter entre eux sur l’herbe du Sunny. 

L’équipage venait, tout juste, de quitter le triangle de Florian. Le squelette n’y avait pas prêté attention auparavant, trop occupé à se réjouir de sa première rencontre depuis trop longtemps avec des êtres vivants qui n’en avait pas après son ombre. Par la suite, la récupération de celle-ci et la bataille contre Moria et son armé de mort-vivant, lui avait pris toute sa concentration.

Mais maintenant, dans le calme du navire, il pouvait clairement visualiser cette petite dizaine de personnes qui étaient cachées des autres.

Parmi eux, il y avait des êtres singuliers comme un homme poisson ou un géant, qui venaient au grès de leurs envies et de quel proche ils voulaient observer. 

D’autre étaient un peu plus « normal », si la normalité était possible dans cet équipage.

Il pouvait voir quatre femmes discuter près des mikans de Nami sur le pont. Une d’elle, fumant une cigarette, regardait d’ailleurs cette dernière. Une autre avait la tête tournée dans la même direction. Mais il supposait, aux vues des cheveux blonds similaire, qu’elle regardait Sanji, qui servait sa collation à la rousse. Les deux dernières avaient les yeux lever vers la poupe du navire, là où Robin et Usopp s’occupait de leurs fleurs et plantes respectives. L’une avait de longs cheveux blancs, alors que l’autre arborait un nez plus long que la moyenne.

A côté de Zoro, qui était assoupi contre la rambarde du navire, il pouvait voir une fillette d’une dizaine d’année également endormie.

Il savait, également, qu’un homme tenait compagnie à Chopper dans l’infirmerie, pendant que ce dernier faisait l’inventaire de ses herbes médicinales.

Les yeux -bien qu'il n'en ai pas, Skull Joke ! - rivés sur ces fantômes du passé, il ne vit pas son capitaine s'approcher de lui. C'est seulement quand celui-ci s'appuya sur le garde-corps à côté de lui qu'il prit note de sa présence. Tournant le visage en direction du brun, il remarqua que celui-ci lui souriait avec nostalgie, une émotion qui dénotait sur ce visage d'habitude si souriant et enthousiaste.

\- Tu peux les voir n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda Luffy dans un souffle.

Brook ne s'étonna pas, outre mesure, que son Capitaine savait à propos des êtres normalement invisibles au commun des mortels. Même si cela ne faisait que quelque jour qu'il avait rejoint l'équipage, cela lui avait suffi pour savoir que son Capitaine savait des choses qu'il ne devrait pas, normalement, connaitre.

\- Oui. Il y a beaucoup de monde sur ce bateau yohoho. Il souffla doucement.

Luffy fredonna en réponse, regardant le panorama qu’offrait leurs positions au premier étage. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, observant, avant que le musicien ne reprenne.

\- Peux-tu les voir aussi ?  
\- Non, lâcha Luffy. Je les ressens de temps en temps, je sais qu’ils sont là et qui ils sont, mais je ne les vois pas.  
\- Et qui sont-ils ? Demanda Brook.  
\- Ils sont la famille. Ils sont notre but. Ils représentent le rêve et la promesse de Zoro, les modèles de Franky et Chopper ou encore les personnes qui nous ont sauvées comme pour Nami.

Brook acquiesça lentement. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre comme réponse mais celle-ci paraissait logique. Même si de premier abord, Luffy pouvait paraitre insouciant et enfantin -ce qu'il était là plus part du temps-, il avait aussi des moments de clairvoyance et pouvait donner des réponses sérieuses quand le moment l'exigeait.

Ses orbites vides dérivèrent vers une petite forme recroquevillée sur la tête de proue du Sunny. Même avec la présence occasionnelle des fantômes de l’homme poisson et du géant, le petit animal endormi là-bas dénotait un peu.

\- Et le bélier qui est-il ?  
\- Elle…, souffla le garçon aux cheveux corbeau, en abaissant son chapeau sur ses yeux.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- C’est une elle et c’est Merry, elle est Nakama.

Brook inclina la tête à la note de tristesse dans la voix de son capitaine. Il le regarda partir, sans un mot, en direction de la tête de lion du Sunny et s’asseoir juste à côté du petit animal.

C’est alors qu’il se rappela une conversation qu’il avait eue avec Franky, lorsque celui-ci lui faisait visiter le navire, pour que le squelette se repère dans le dédale du Thousand Sunny.

* * *

\- Le bateau est encore neuf, il n’a que deux mois. Lui avait dit le charpentier.  
\- Qu’est-il arrivé à l’ancien ? Demanda-t-il curieux.  
\- Merry avait sa quille fendue et lors de son dernier voyage, qu’elle a quand même tenu à faire, celle-ci c’est totalement brisée.

* * *

Il n’avait pas insisté par la suite, à cause de l’émotion contenue dans la voix du cyborg. Mais voyant, aujourd’hui, que l’ancien bateau avait sa propre âme, Brook pouvait deviner que Merry avait eu une belle vie remplie d’amour et d’histoire et cela lui fournissait toutes les réponses dont il avait besoin.

Le musicien jeta un dernier coup d’œil à ses Nakamas, qu’ils soient vivants ou morts, et partie en fredonnant en quête de son violon.

L’amour et l’affection qu’il pouvait ressentir d’un côté comme de l’autre de la vie, lui donnait envie de chanter toute la journée pour célébrer l’union qui reliait le monde des vivants et l’Au-delà.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> J'ai eu cette idée un soir entre 1h et 2h du matin après avoir lu _From the Decks of the Sunny_ de _Stelra Etnae_ (fiction anglaise). Et ce qui est au-dessus en est ressortie.  
> J'espère que ça vous aura plût, ceci est ma première fanfiction, donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé (et je m'excuse si des fautes d'orthographe sont passées entre les mailles du filet, l'orthographe n'est pas vraiment mon fort ^^').  
> Ah et je n'avais pas d'idée sur les tag, donc si vous en voyez d'autre faite moi signe!  
> (fiction également posté sur fanfiction.net)
> 
> Dans tous les cas, passé une bonne journée, soirée, nuit et à bientôt (peut-être)!


End file.
